1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tamperproof closure for a tube containing liquid, pasty or powdery material, especially pharmaceutical agents, on whose neck is molded a breakoff neck projection closing an output opening, which is engaged nonpositively or positively with a slipped-on cap.
2. Background Considerations
A container with a breakoff closure for receiving and metered dispensing of liquid, pasty or powdery material, for example, pharmaceutical agents, is known from DE-PS 26 53 993. With the known container, on the front end of the container neck a breakoff neck projection is molded with a preshaped recessed predetermined, breaking point to provide a tightly closed covering for the outlet opening. In addition, a cap that can be slipped on the front end of the neck is provided. After the first use, this container can again be closed with the cap, which is held to the container either by a locking engagement or a press fit. The manipulation of a second or other subsequent opening and the necessary expenditure of force are the same as in the first opening, so that the user cannot determine whether the container still has the original closure.
In the removal of certain materials, especially pharmaceutical agents, from containers, a tamperproof closure, i.e., a definite indication for the user that the container has not yet been opened, is often necessary.